


Disappointment

by sparrow2000



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/pseuds/sparrow2000
Summary: Xander realises some emotions are too hard to bear.





	Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Snowflake Challenge  
> Drabble set during Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered  
> Disclaimer: Joss and Mutant Enemy et al, own everything. I own nothing.  
> Comments and feedback are cuddled and called George

Contempt was something he could deal with.

Teachers from years present to past made it a familiar sensation.

A look of derision and resignation of effort badly spent.

Whispers in locker rooms and gyms were compound interest on a life spiralling to another generation down.

But disappointment was another emotion. Disappointment cut deep.

Xander paused at the library door, shoulders hunched, Oz’s knuckle marks clear on his jaw.

“Get out of my sight.”

Giles' words - his words hurt - touched Xander in places where he ached. Wounds that would lie ragged; that strings and sealing wax and spells would never heal.


End file.
